


Unused ideas for Erotica Stories

by FierySpyro



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28447869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FierySpyro/pseuds/FierySpyro
Summary: This chapter is for some of the stories ideas may never be done like the loud house ones for instance.





	Unused ideas for Erotica Stories

There was going to be a threesome between Mario, Perci and Staci

Mario x Giana

They then went behind the block platforms and they then kissed passionately and Giana switched to her punk form and allowed Mario to pull off her shirt and massaged her breasts, then she pulled her pants leaving her skirt and panties on then took Mario’s overalls and boxers off and gave him a handjob then she engulfed Mario’s penis into her mouth and sucked and licked it and fondled his balls, Mario ejetcatied deep into her throat swallowing the semen, Giana then bent over onto the platform and spread her legs and moved her panties, Mario teased Giana by rubbing his penis on Giana’s vigana and slowly struck his penis in and penetrated her deep into vigana, after Giana orgasmed multiple times Mario ejected deep into her womb multiple times, after that they kissed again.

Mario x Meggy

Today Meggy had an idea on surprising Mario so she went to the shops and got some fresh clothes and went to his house in those clothes. She knocked on the door and Mario answered it and was surprised and let his friend in. They went and sat down to talk. They then kissed passionately and then Meggy reached down to Mario's groin and fished out his penis which was throbbing and had visible pre-cum which she took care of by licking it and giving him a blowjob. Mario then turned her upside down and licked her clitoris and they came at the same time, Meggy then got on all fours and Mario plunged his penis deep into the Inkling's womb and started to penetrate her hard. Mario then ejected into the Inklings womb with cum leaking out.

Mario x Daisy

Daisy then stoked Mario's pants and his penis rose so she fished it out and gave him a handjob.

Mario x Giana x Peach x Daisy x Rosalina x Pauline, Luigi x Maria

After telling Mario about the plan, they went to Sarasaland where they told Daisy and she agreed with the plan and rang Peach, Rosalina and Mario’s ex Pauline to come to Mario’s Castle for a surprise and they got the things they needed and headed off to the castle. After they reached the castle they went straight to the master bedroom where they begin setting up the surprise, Daisy went outside to greet their friends, Giana then teased Mario by pulling her pants and pantis down, getting onto the bed and masturbated in front of him, Mario then took his pants and boxers off and got on the bed and Giana then grasped Mario’s penis in her hand and began stroking it while Mario put his fingers into her vigana and rubbed it and they both stopped before they both ejected, moments later Daisy came back with the three ladies and they had sex all day.

Mario x Monika

Monika had a crush on Mario ever since she first met him but she was eventually defeated by Peach with the help from Coco. She plotted a way to get back Mario then she had an idea, so she made a door she went through it to Mario's house along with the other 3 girls though. They appeared in the plumbers house and they heard water so they checked it out and they saw Mario's penis and they blushed madly. They got caught looking and they apologised for what happened in the game and he forgive them easily and invited them to have a shower with which they appreciated and took there clothes and Mario quickly ate a super mushroom and stroke of his penis causing the ladies to be turned on, so they had sex all morning.

Mario x Malice

After falling in love with each other Mario and Malice went between the huge blocks that dot the landscape and Mario sat on one and the demigoddess kneeled down and sucked him off.

Mario x Coco Bandicoot

They went to the beach where Coco had set up folding chairs and she put her hands on his groin and asked him to message her, Mario then messaged Coco's back and thinking on how beautiful and sexy she was his penis began to rise. She then pressed her butt against Mario's groin causing him to moan and turned around to kiss him passionately then she got down and sucked him off.

Mario x Reisen x Tewi x Serian x Ringo

Reisen then got into mating position and Mario plunged deeply into her and continued penetrate her till he came, They kissed and then went to sleep. Unbeknownst to them Tewi watching and wanted that piece of action, She went into the room and licked and sucked Mario's penis till the creamy cum came into her mouth, She then put Mario's penis into her vagina after teasing it and started pounding his penis hard till Mario's cum flooded her womb and fell asleep on top of him. Reisen's two other friends were watching and they wanted that action as well so they went in and did the same thing as Tewi Mario then pounded her hard till he came inside her.

Reisen x Mario x Tewi

“Grrr, damn Tewi why did you have to spike my tea” moaned Reisen as she was clenching her legs together as she was searching for something to pressure her, but luckily Mario came by to visit her.

“Hi, how are you” said Mario

“Hi, but can you please help me” said Reisen

“Sure, I'll help” said Mario

“Thanks” said Reisen as she unbuttoned her shirt and letting her breasts spill out, then reached for Mario’s overalls and unbuttoned it and pulled it down along with his boxers.

Later

Reisen then sat on Tewi’s face and commanded her to lick her pussy while Mario positioned himself so his penis lined up to Tewi’s pussy and pushed into her pussy.

Mario x Ashley

Mario was Battling Dracula, Sarisa and a few minions from the Pumpkin Zone.

After magically bounding him she took his penis out and stroked it and fondled his balls.

Mario x Sticks (again)

Mario and Sticks went for a nudist walk to a secret lake nearby, after they got into the lake they came close together and kiss passionately then Sticks bent over and exposed her vagina beckoning Mario forward, he penetrated her till they both were spent.

Mario x Lynn

After finishing the match they went to have a shower together, they took their clothes off and Lynn went in first after teasing Mario with following after, she knelt down and Mario took out his throbbing penis and pushed it deeply down her throat and penetrated it till he came, she then laid down and exposed her glistening vagina and he penerated he her until he came many times directly into her womb.

Mario x Cream

Mario went to Cream's house to babysit her, in the meantime they went to the park after that they went and got ice cream, after they got home Cream wanted to watch a movie, they sat down and watched it. Sometimes through the movie Cream reached down to Mario's pants and fished out his flaccid penis which she started stroking it and it begins to rise, after it became elect she wrapped her lips around it and bobbled it up and down till it came, she then put his penis into her vagina and bounced up and down on till it came into her.

Mario x Desti (Scene during Mario’s date with Meggy)

When she saw Meggy coming back she ducked under the table and sneakily unzipped the zipper on Mario’s overalls and pulled out his penis and began to stroke it before sucking on it.

Mario x Shantae

Shantae walked into Mario’s office to beg Mario to let her into the tournament, to enter she complied with Mario’s orders she stripped her clothes and knelt down to give Mario a blowjob.

Mario x Isabelle

After waiting for Shantae to leave the office eventually, she entered to a room smelling like sex which made her horny.

Mario x Hat Kid

She curious like a cat, pulled Mario’s penis out of his boxers and poked it.

Mario x Hat Kid x Bow Kid x Giana

While Mario penetrating Hat Kid she was licking Bow Kid’s vigana who in tun was licking Giana’s.

Ashley x Lucy

Ashley grew her dick and did the same to Lucy, then Ashley commanded her to give her a blowjob.

Lincoln x Lana

Lincoln and Lana went walking in the forest, after awhile they found a cabin that no one was using currently, they entered it.

Lincoln x Lola

Lola then commanded her brother exposed himself to her.

Lincoln x Leni

Leni then walked into the bathroom while her brother was in the shower.

Lincoln x Lucy

After a few sneaky squeezing of his balls and penis, he met her in the attic where he found her naked.

Lincoln x Lucy x Haiku

Haiku was surprised by the size of his penis and balls.

Lincoln x Lynn

After sneaking into the school gym, they took each other's clothes off.

Lincoln x Lori

Lori entered her brother’s room and saw him masturbating, Lori then convinced he to let her stroke his penis.

Lincoln x Lisa

Lisa then stroked her brother’s penis.

Lincoln x Luan

After getting into the shower, she scrubbed her brother’s hair to get rid of the paint because of a prank she pulled on him.

Lincoln x Luna

After coming home from a concert.

Lincoln x Luna x Sam

Later she bought her girlfriend over.

Lincoln x Lyra

Lyra then went to her father’s room to apologise for kicking him in the balls.

Mario x Lilac x Sonic x Giana, Mario x Sonic, Giana x Lilac, Peach x Amy

Mario penetrated Lilac while they were watching Giana bounce on Sonic’s penis

Mario x Flandre x Remilia

Flandre learns sex from a few books she pinched from Patchoil and her friend Ashley helps her by teaching her, she later goes on a date with Mario. After dating for a while they went out on a stroll in the moonlight on the beach where Flandre said she wanted to make love and so they did. The next night Mario with the help from Ashley ented Flandre’s room and was aroused by what he saw as she was wearing nothing but a see through lingerie exposing her erect nipples. Then they had a steamy session of sex, after a few osgams she summoned three clones of herself then they had sex with Mario. The original then snuck up on her sister who was spying on their steamy session.

Mario x Meggy x Desti (Office Scene)

Mario then sent Isabella out of the room, and the two girls crawled out from under the desk and gave Mario a kiss on the cheek.

“So did you enjoy us giving you a blowjob” said Meggy

“Yes” said Mario

Giana x Baldi (Also with It’s a Bully, Principal of the Thing and Playtime)

Different universe from the main one.

Chapter 1 - Baldi’s Basics Classic

Giana entered the new school that’s somehow called here school and saw a girl sucking off a tall guy. He greeted Giana and said that he’ll be in shortly to teach.

Later she was caught running in the halls and the principal took her into the detention room, here he unzipped his pants and commanded her to give him a blowjob, she sucked him off and licked all around his penis and then she swallowed his load.

After catching Giana he pulled her into the school faculty room and bent her over and took her pants and panties off and put his long fingers into her vagina and rubbed it then he made her give him a blowjob. When confronted by It's a Bully she knelt down and took his penis out of his pants and licked and sucked on it. Then the bully took her clothes off and forced her to get on all fours and penetrated her till he ejected into her. After the principal caught her running and took her to detention he made her kneel down and she obeyed his orders and sucked him off. After she was caught by Baldi again he pulled her into a classroom and made her bend over the desk and and took her pants and panties off and put his penis into her vagina and penetrated her till he ejected into her womb. After the principal caught her running again he punished her by taking her clothes off and penetrated her vagina till he ejected into her womb. After grabbing the last notebook she found Baldi in front of her and he penetrated her again which he kept doing till she reached the last exit and left the school.

Chapter 2 - Baldi’s Camping Trip

A few weeks late when she returned back to the school principal took her to his office and said she must go on a school camp, before she left the princpal had sex with her, she then got on the school bus where baldi sat her onto his penis and penetated her, after that they got to the campsite and there Baldi comanded that they take their clothes off and go and search for sticks to light the campfire and keep it going for the rest of the night, when collecting sticks she was surprised by the It’s a Bully and he pounded her till he came in her, after she came back with the sticks she gave Baldi a blowjob and they had sex all night.

Chapter 3 - Baldi’s Basics Birthday Bash

Later the school had a birthday bash. Before she got to the exit a bunch of Baldi like balloons swarmed her

Chapter 4 - Baldi’s Basics Full Game

After the break Giana went back to schoolhouse and was surprised that it now looked like a tower. When she entered she met up with Baldi who wanted to play hide and seek and was told that she must get different number of notebooks on each floor and that characters will change between floors, so she set off to find them.

Chapter 5 - Baldi Mods (Giana travels to Different Baldi Universes)

Chapter 6 - Baldi’s Unreal Basics

**Mario X Mokou**  
  
"Don't worry I'll go after him and see what's on his mind" said Mokou  
  
"Okey Dokey" said Luigi as he stays behind with Peach  
  
After catching up to Mario they had a talk  
  
"Woah that's petty nasty" exclaimed Mokou  
  
"It's just the smile is just a disguise and nobody in my world realises the horrors that live there," said Mario  
  
"So what horrors are you talking about" said Mokou  
  
"Well there's the life-sucking fuzz-balls, plants that have sharp teeth, shape-shifting creatures that can take over your life and there's still more that i can talk about but I don't want to waste your time," said Mario  
  
"Don't worry I have whole lifetime to hear your stories, but first let me help you with you nightmares" said Mokou  
  
"That's a great idea," said Mario  
  
as she kneeled down to unbutton Mario's overalls  
  
"Glad that you're satisfied, so do we became a couple in secret" said Mokou  
  
"I'm sure we'll make a great fighting team" said Mario  
  
"Heh, nice change of tropic but we need to get back" said Mokou  
  
 **Office for Smash Bros**  
  
“Please let me in” said the Inkling girl while teasing Mario’ s penis  
  
Then Mario took off her shirt and messaged her small breasts  
  
 **Barmaid from Blue Dragon & Dragon Quest**  
  
 **Alleyway in Inkopolis  
**  
 **Bamboo Forest of the Lost**  
  
“ I know we have been a secret couple for years now” said Tewi  
  
“So do you want to have kids,” said Mario  
  
“Yes” nodded Tewi  
  
“A… nggh…Tewi...I'm...coming” said Mario as he kept going in and out  
  
“That's okay keep cumming into me” moaned Tewi  
  


**Reimu and Mokou**   
  


After awhile Yuraki starts a dating game with Reimu while some yokai wants her.  
  
In an another story Mokou and Reimu end up making love in front of rabbits because Kagura wanted both of them to do a love story involving her and Eirin.  
  
“Hey Reisen go and get the Shrine Maiden and Tewi go get my rival” said Kagura  
  
“Why” said Reisen  
  
“Oh for a show I'm making for my Inaba's” Kagura  
  
“Oh okay” said Reisen  
  
All four rabbits took off  
  
“Do you realise that the Watakari Sisters are coming” said Eirin  
  
“Yes I realise but I have plans for them,” said Kagura  
  
They both took off to find them  
  
Mokou's house  
  
Hakurei Shrine  
  
Entei  
  
“So you dragged me here for this” said Reimu  
  
 **Peaceful Woods - Mario and Wanda**  
  
“Hello Mario nice to see you again  
  
Mario and Wanda strips of  
  
Wanda then sucks Mario off  
  
“Wow you have so much energy” exclaimed Wanda as Mario kept pumping his cum in the faeries womb  
  
“Mario please do anal, I want to know it's like” said Wanda  
  


Now covered in cum Wanda kisses Mario on the lips  
  
“Did you have fun” said Wanda  
  
“Yes I did’ said Mario  
  
They then went into the nearby lake and continued their lovemaking session. There the 2 mermaids showed up. After that they went to the cabin where the witch makes out with Mario.

After Mario left Wanda’s friends came out of hiding  
  
“Wow that was amazing it made my pussy tingle” said one of fairies  
  
“Don't worry I'll include you all next time” said Wanda  
  
 **Mario X Sticks**  
  
 **Mario X Miku**

**Mario X Strawberry Shortcake**

“Mmmm, morning” said Strawberry

“Morning love” said Mario who kissed Strawberry who kissed back

Then they made out

“Crash” went the doors to Strawberries room and stood Apple catching her breath.

“Apple do you realize that we are in a middle of something” said Strawberry

“Oh, right my bad, look I’ll wait outside” said Apple who left the room closing the door on the way out

“Hmph” said Strawberry

“Don’t worry about her right now” said Mario

“Yeah, let’s keep going” said Strawberry

“Ok” said Mario

They then got back making out

Outside Apple groaned after listening to the gigging and gasping, deciding to not listen to the noises coming out of the room put on her headphones and dialed the volume up.

Scene Change

“How long do you think it’ll take for them to show up Peach” asked Luigi

“Properly forever, you know what they’re like” snarked Sour earning a glare from her twin

“I’m sure they’re be fine besides Rosalina is a bit late, but it’s properly important” said Peach

“But if it’s important then why isn’t everyone here” shouted Twilight

“Look sugar-cube you need you to calm down and besides we don’t want you know have another incident where you ended up causing the whole town to descend into chaos” said Applejack

“Yes, I know” sighed Twilight

“So, who wants to go and get them” asked Peach

“Oh, me me me” shouted Pinkie

“Hmmm, I’ll think I’ll go with Orange” said Peach causing Pinkie to deflate

“Wait can I go as well” shouted Daisy

“Fine” said Peach

“Yes” yelled Daisy

“Hey, get a picture of them in a composing position” said Giana who fist bumped Sour

“Sure will” said Daisy

Scene Change

One hour later Daisy and Orange came to see what was going on and saw Apple with her headphones on, eyes closed and doing something. Then Apple opened her eyes and let out a gasp when she saw the two friends.

“Um, I told you to tell the lovebirds but considering on what you’re doing...” Orange

“Let me guess morning wood said Daisy

“Yeah” said Apple

“Yeah I know morning woods are a pain” giggled Daisy

“Look everyone is expecting Mario and Strawberry to be there to make a speech” said Orange

“Yeah I knew that be they didn’t want to be distracted” said Apple

Mario and Strawberry then exited the room and they took off back to the castle.

Scene Change

They got back to the castle entrance just in time for Rosalina to show up to start the

**Beach Fun**

Summary:

Mario and Coco go and have a fun time at the beach.

Work Text:

"So Mario, you want to have fun" said Coco groping Mario's boxers

"Yes" said Mario

"Excellent let's go into the jungle next to the beach where no one will see us" said Coco

They both then walked off making sure no one noticed them

**Mario and Coco**

Without telling their friends took a walk into the jungle for a bit,

**Mario and Pasadena**

Pasadena gave Mario a kiss

**Mario and Sticks**

"Don't tell anyone about our relationship" said Sticks

**Mario and Giana**

Giana was masturbating and her moaning l

Mario walked in on Giana after hearing her moan,

**Mario and Maria**

**Mario and Vivian (Flashback)**

**Mario and Krystal**

** Testing **

Mario’s Reward

Coco’s Crush

Fun time with a demigoddess

Girlfriend Swap

Two Sisters and One Plumber

Mario’s Strawberry Shortcake

A Sour Plumber

There was going to be as

Pairings

  * Mario x Peach x Giana
  * Mario x Pauline
  * Mario x Rosalina
  * Mario x Ringo
  * Coco x Elora
  * Mario x Sticks x Elora x Coco
  * Crash x Coco x Elora x Spyro
  * Marine x Blaze
  * Mario x Blaze x Marine
  * Iggy x Wendy
  * Iggy x Pom Pom
  * Iggy x Penny
  * Mario x Aya
  * Mario x Hatate
  * Lincoln x Lynn (First Time)
  * Lincoln x Lynn (In the Vanzilla)
  * Lincoln x Ronnie Anne
  * Lincoln x Ronnie Anne x Sid
  * Lincoln x Nikki
  * Lincoln x Maggie
  * Lincoln x Carol
  * Lincoln x Lana x Lizy
  * Lincoln x Lupa
  * Mario x Yaya Panda
  * Mario x Tawna x Ami x Megumi x Isabella x Liz
  * Futa Lilac x Sonic, Futa Giana x Mario
  * Mario x Carol
  * Mario x Milia x Cream
  * Mario x Ashley x Wario
  * Reimu x Koshi
  * Ruby x Weiss
  * Ruby x Weiss x Blake
  * Winter x Blake x Ruby
  * Mario x Lana (TLH)
  * Mario x Mona
  * Mario x Ruby Rose
  * Mario x Callie
  * Mario x Marie
  * Mario x Marina
  * Mario x Pearl
  * Mario x Meggy x Desti
  * Mario x Vivian
  * Mario x Rory Mercury
  * Bart x Lisa
  * Bart x Janey
  * Bart x Sherri and Terri
  * Bart x Nikki
  * Bart x Gina
  * Bart x Jessica
  * Bart x Greta
  * Bart x Allison
  * Bart x Alex
  * Bart x Darcy
  * Bart x Shannon
  * Bart x Lauren
  * Bart x Jenny
  * Bart x Jenna
  * Bart x One of the Specklers
  * Bart x Fan of Bart that showed up in one episode
  * Lisa x Nelson
  * Lisa x Janey
  * Lisa x Allison
  * Lisa x That girl she had a debate with in one episode
  * Lisa x That girl who wanted Lisa to join her in her imaginary world
  * Milhouse x Sam
  * Ash x Misty
  * Ash x Iris
  * Ash x Dawn
  * Ash x Lana
  * Ash x Harper and Sarah
  * Ash x Lana’s Mother
  * Ash x Mallow
  * Ash x Lillie
  * Ash x Serena
  * Ash x May
  * Ash x Bonnie
  * Ash x Mimo
  * Ash x Pikarla
  * Ash x Flannery
  * Ash x Roxie
  * Ash x Cynthia
  * Ash x Casey
  * Ash x Giselle
  * Mario X Princess Peach
  * Mario X Princess Daisy
  * Mario X Rosalina
  * Mario X Pauline
  * Mario X Wendy
  * Mario X Pom Pom
  * Mario X Harriet
  * Mario X Mona
  * Mario X Ashley
  * Mario X Plum
  * Mario X Aleiza
  * Mario X Maple
  * Mario X Wanda
  * Mario X Mad
  * Mario X Aquela
  * Mario X Sarisa
  * Shantae X Rottytops
  * Shantae X Sky
  * Reimu X Remilia
  * Reimu X Mokou
  * Reimu X Yorihime
  * Reimu X Yukari
  * Reimu X Suika
  * Reimu X Aya
  * Reimu X Cirno
  * Reimu X Daiyasoi
  * Reimu X Clownpiece
  * Reimu X Flandre
  * Reimu X Kosinski
  * Reimu X Rin
  * Reimu X Ustro
  * Reimu X Marisa
  * Reimu X Koakuma
  * Reimu X Patchouli
  * Reimu X Sakurya
  * Reimu X Meling
  * Marisa X Alice
  * Marisa X Patchouli
  * Patchouli X Koakuma
  * Meling X Sakurya
  * Kosinski X Flandre
  * Clownpiece X Sunny Milk
  * Clownpiece X Luna Child
  * Clownpiece X Star Sapphire
  * Clownpiece X Cirno
  * Amy X Cream
  * Inkling Girl X Inkling Boy
  * Ruby X Weiss
  * Ruby X Blake
  * Ruby X Yang
  * Weiss X Blake
  * Weiss X Yang
  * Blake X Yang
  * Mario X Blake
  * Mario X Ruby
  * Mario X Yang
  * Mario X Weiss
  * Mario X Blaze
  * Mario X Cream
  * Mario X Vanilla
  * Mario X Sticks
  * Mario X Tewi
  * Mario X Mokou
  * Mario X Reisen
  * Mario X Kagura
  * Mario X Reimu
  * Mario X Remilia
  * Mario X Clownpiece
  * Mario X Flandre
  * Mario X Koakuma
  * Mario X Aya
  * Mario X Aunn
  * Mario X Rin
  * Mario X Chen
  * Mario X Ustro
  * Mario X Cirno
  * Mario X Dai
  * Mario X Filia
  * Mario X Ms. Fortune
  * Mario X Felicia
  * Mario X Taokoko
  * Mario X Inkling Girl
  * Mario X Inkling Boy
  * Mario X Lunica
  * Mario X Female Robin
  * Mario X Lyn
  * Mario X Corrin
  * Mario X Palutena
  * Mario X Shantae
  * Mario X Rottytops
  * Mario X Sky
  * Mario X Hat Kid
  * Mario X Giana
  * Mario X Neptunia
  * Mario X Noire
  * Mario X Blanc
  * Mario X Vert
  * Mario X Samus
  * Mario X Tracer
  * Mario X Toy Chica
  * Mario X Hatsune Miku
  * Mario X Zelda
  * Mario X Ryuko Matoi
  * Mario X Malice
  * Fortune X Taokaka
  * Fortune X Felicia
  * Fortune X Filia
  * Fortune X Blake
  * Fortune X Blaze
  * Taokaka X Blaze
  * Taokaka X Felicia
  * Taokoko X Blake
  * Felicia X Blaze
  * Felica X Blake
  * Blaze X Blake
  * Mario X Elora
  * Mario X Bianca
  * Mario X Coco
  * Mario X Tiny
  * Mario X Dixie
  * Ash X Misty
  * Ash X May
  * Ash X Dawn
  * Ash X Iris
  * Ash X Serena
  * Ash X Bonnie
  * Ash X Lillie
  * Ash X Lana
  * Ash X Mallow
  * Dipper X Mabel
  * Lincoln X Lynn
  * Lincoln X Luan
  * Lincoln X Lucy
  * Lincoln X Luna
  * Lincoln X Lori
  * Lincoln X Leni
  * Lincoln X Lana
  * Lincoln X Lola
  * Lincoln X Lisa
  * Spyro X Elora
  * Hunter X Bianca
  * Elora X Coco
  * Elora X Bianca
  * Coco X Bianca
  * Gumball X Anais
  * Mario X Serian
  * Mario X Ringo
  * Ringo X Serian
  * Reisen X Tewi
  * Reisen X Serian
  * Reisen X Ringo
  * Tewi X Serian
  * Tewi X Ringo
  * Ami X Yumi
  * Yumi X Luna
  * Ami X Luna
  * Giana X Peach
  * Luigi X Daisy
  * Luigi X Maria
  * Maria X Daisy
  * Mario X Lynn
  * Mario X Mai
  * Mario X Lara
  * Mario X Chun-Li
  * Anna X Elsa




End file.
